Demons and Aliens
by I Am Not A Duck
Summary: After a teliporter project gone wrong, Sam and Dean ended up in the Invader ZIM universe. But the demon they were hunting, came with
1. Chapter 1

OK, to start, I love both Invader ZIM and Supernatural :3 Those are my two favorite shows (My third is 1,000 ways to die) I'M NOT NORMAL! Or am I?…

"GIR!" Zim yelled as he was fiddling with his teleported.

"Yes master?" GIR asked walking over with a suck monkey in his hand.

"I'm almost done. And I need you to be my test monkey." Zim said turning around and looking at GIR.

"Um.. OKEY DOKEY!' GIR yelled, the suck monkey being thrown up into the air.

"GIR NO!' Zim yelled, watching the suck monkey going across the sky.

The suck monkey fell on the teleported and it started sparking blue sparks. "GET COVER GIR!" Zim yelled jumping behind a desk.

A thick cloud of black smoke appeared threw the teleported, with blue sparks inside. It zipped around the base and went out the window. "What was that?" Zim asked GIR looking out the window.

GIR shrugged. Then he looked out the window and saw a black car going down the street. Inside were two guys. They looked like they were confused where they were. "Who's dat?" GIR asked pointing at them.

Zim shrugged, "I don't know"

…

"How did we get here?" Sam asked looking around the weird neighborhood.

"How should I know!" Dean yelled hitting the steering wheel. "All I know is that the demon is here! And we have to find it before something else happens." "You mean like us turning into cartoons?" Sam asked looking at his hands and at Dean.

"What?" Dean said looking at his hands then at Sam. "Sammy, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Think Bobby would know?"

Dean shrugged, "Let's get something to eat. I'm hungry"

"Your always hungry, Dean"

Dean saw a restraunt called 'Crazy Taco' and looked at Sam, asking, "In the mood for Tacos?"

"Sure, I guess" Sam said looking out the window.

They both got out of the car and went inside. Dean looked around the restraunt and turned to Sam with a discussed look on his face, "What is wrong with this place?"

Sam wrinkled his nose, "I don't know, but the food must be good, cause there's lots of people here."

They went up to the counter and ordered two tacos. They got them and went to a table. Dean took a bite of the taco and looked at Sam, "I see why so many people come here"

"That good?" Sam asked taking a bite of the taco, "Mm, your right. This is good"

"Anyways, what did you get so far on the demon?" Dean asked, still stuffing his face.

"Well, if we can find the person it possessed, we just need to put them in a devil's trap and perform an exorcism."

"Hum, that sounds easy"

"Not quite. They blend in very easy. The only way to tell if there the demon, is the eyes. They are said for the eyes to turn a transparent black. Which mean that there eyes would be darker than everyone else's."

"That's the only way?"

"Yup"

*sigh* "OK, let's start looking."

"How are w…"

"You gonna eat those tacos?" a green dog asked pointing at Sam's tacos.

"Yes…" Sam said pushing the tacos away from the green dog.

"GIR! Get away from those filthy humans!" a green kid yelled pulling the green dog away.

Sam looked at them confused. Dean put a taco to his mouth and said, "Geese, that kid's fugly."

Sam looked at Dean oddly and said, "Alien maybe?"

Dean shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

That's right!" said a large headed boy with glasses and a hair scythe. "That green kid is an alien! Finally! Someone believes me!"

"OK chuckles," Dean says, "I believe in a lot of things, but aliens?"

"Well you used to not believe in angels until you met Cas." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Well then I got proof" Dean said eyeing Sam.

"I got proof!" Dib says pulling out some photos of Zim without his descise on.

Sam looked at the pictures. "Well that is an alien, but what are we gonna do kid? We don't deal with that kind of stuff"

"Oh" Dib said saddly, "Well at least you believe me"

"Does he have any weaknesses?" Dean finally said.

"Water!" Dib said happily. "If you throw water or food at him, he will start to burn up and he falls to the ground screaming."

"OK, where does he set up camp, maybe he knows how we got here" Sam said putting his fork down.

"Come with me" Dib said walking to the door waving for them to come over.

Sam shrugged and got up and went over by Dean with Sam following him. "Just follow me" Dib said walking.

"Oh no no no, we are not walking!" Dean said waving his hands in front of his face.

"Well how are we going to get there?" Dib asked.

Dean half smiled and looked at his Impala.

Finally they got by Zim's house. "Hey" Sam said looked around, "Isn't this the place where we first came here?"

"Ya, do you think this alien did bring us here?" Dean said looking out the windshield.

Dib shrugged, "So how do we get in?"

"Well," Dean said getting out of the car and walking over to his trunk and pulling out a gun, "I suggest we just walk right in"

Dib's eye's widened, "WHAT! YOUR INSANE! YOU DON"T SHOOT HIM!" Then he started whispering, "Besides, were not suppose to have guns on this show"

Suddenly a floating macaroni covered in apple sauce came over and slapped Dib with a glove, "Dude, your not suppose to break the fourth wall!" Then he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Dib rubbed his face. Sam and Dean looked at each other oddly then he said to Dib. "Well too bad, we do."

The giant noodle covered in applesauce appeared again and tried to slap Dean with the glove but Dean shot it. "Dude!" Sam said looking at the giant noodle covered in applesauce squirming around.

"What?" Dean said cocking the gun to get the bullet shell out of the gun, "He annoyed me."

A green dog walked out of the house holding a trash can. "He looked up at the three people standing by the curb. "Hiya!" He said in a squeely voice waving his stubby arms. "You got any briskets?"

"Can I shoot him?" Dean whispered to Dib.

"Don't worry about him unless his eyes are red. Then you can shoot him."

Dean sighed, "Fine"

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, sorry. But what's your name?" "GIR!" He said happily.

"OK, GIR, can you bring me to your master?"

"Master's in his lab, he not want to be bothered"

"We can wait!" Dib said excitedly.

GIR looked at them with his tongue sticking out, then said, "Okey Dokey"

GIR, Dib, Sam, and Dean walked into Zim's house. "This place is weird"

Sam gave a small laugh, "No kidding"

GIR and Dib sat on the couch, and Sam and Dean stood by the wall. GIR turned on the TV to the Angry Monkey Show. "What is that?" Sam and Dean both said.

"The Angry Monkey Show" GIR said happily.

Sam and Dean suffered for a half an hour watching what GIR put on TV when Zim came up threw the toilet. "GIR" He started saying, "I…" When he saw Sam, Dean, and Dib he gasped and put on his discise. "GIR! Why did you let these filthy pig smellies into my house?"

"Pig Smellies?" Dean whispered to Sam.

"I know" Sam said with another fake laugh.

"COMPUTER!" Zim yelled, "Get rid of these intruders!"

"Yes, sir" the computer said and metal arm tubes came from the ceiling.

Sam took out his knife and started cutting off the mechanical arms. Zim gasped at Sam's knife and Dean's gun that he was holding. "Those are forbidden objects around here. Our creator didn't have stuff like that in here"

Suddenly the ghost of the noodle covered in applesauce appeared. "Yoooooooou caaaaan't break the fourrrrrrth waaaaaaaall" And he threw Zim agenst the wall with his ghost powers.

Dean shot it with his pistol that has bullets with rock salt in it and the ghost disappeared.

"Great" Dean groaned, "I'll be right back." "Where are you going?" Dib asked looking at Dean.

"To salt and burn that noodle thing's corpse"

"Why?" Dib asked horrified.

"To send the spirit to hell" Dean said shutting the door.

"Or heaven" Sam said.

"Wait, you can't shoot ghosts!"

"If the bullets are filled with rock salt, then you can"

Dib took out his notebook and started writing stuff down. "What are you talking about?" Zim asked, and why are you in my house?"

"Ghosts." Sam said, "And some how you brought me and my brother Dean to this world."

"Oh" Zim said, then he whispered, "So that's what that was about"

"What?" Sam asked.

"The explosion when GIR spilt his suck monkey on the machine."

Dean walked back in putting the lighter in his pocket. "Well that stupid noodle thing is gone for good"

"Well, since I brought you here, why should I bring you back" Zim said in a cocky voice.

"Because we have guns" Dean said pointing his pistol at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Zim waved his hand in front of his face, "OK, OK! I'll bring you back, just don't shoot!"

Dean put his chin up then put his gun back into his jacket. "Come with me" Zim said waving his hand for them to follow.

Sam, Dean, Dib, and GIR followed, "Not you" Zim said to Dib, "GIR, watch him:

"Awww, come on Zim, I…" Dib started.

"Ba" Zim said pointing at him.

Dean giggled a bit. "What?" Zim asked, "You dare laugh at ZIM!"

With a smile, Dean said, "Your flipping him off"

Sam looked at Dean, "You such a child"

"I'm young at heart" Dean shrugged.

Zim hissed, "What does that mean?"

"Well…" Dean started.

"No, don't" Sam said to Dean. "They shouldn't know about this stuff"

"Fine" Dean said.

"I have to finish fixing it first though" Zim said.

"How long" Dean said.

"About four hours" Zim said.

"We should hunt that demon the we followed here" Sam said to Dean.

"I suppose" Dean said.

"Hunt the demon?" Dib asked, "Can I come and help!"

"Kid," Dean said, "Sorry to brust your bubble, but your not old enough for this"

"But I'm 13! How can that not be old enough, when did you start doing this stuff"

"Younger than that" Dean said. "But we were raised into this, you weren't"

"Yes, but I am a paranormal investigator. I catch ghosts and stuff like that" Dib said trying to impress Sam and Dean.

"OK, what do you use agenst a ghost or demon when you see it?" Sam asked.

Dib stuttered, "Salt…um. Is that it?"

"No" Dean said.

"You can also use holy water and iron. And trap them in a devil's trap." Sam said.

"Devil's trap?" Dib asked.

"Ya, do you have any paper?" Sam asked.

Dib took out a paper and pen and gave it to Sam. Sam drew a pentagram with symbols inside of it. "Here, draw this on the ground or ceiling and if a demon walks in or under it, it will be trapped."

"Awesome", Dib said looking at it. He shoved it in his pocket.

"Make sure the lines don't break, cause then the demon can get out" Dean said to him.

"You guys are awesome" Dib said.

Dean and Sam went off and hunted the demon with Dib hanging around by them. When they were done Sam and Dean went back to Zim's house. Zim was sitting on the couch eating some candy. Dean knocked on the door and Zim opened it. "You done?" Dean asked.

With the candy in his mouth, Zim nodded and walked over to the elevator thing in the trash can and they all went down. Zim gave Dean a hand held teleported. "Get into your driving thingy and you can teleport back to where you came from."

"Good, here we come" Dean said to Sam.

Sam and Dean walked out of the house and into the Impala. Dean started driving and Sam pushed the button. Blue sparks started coming out the side of the Impala and the last words heard from them was: "It's like back to the future" and they were gone.

"Farewell" Dib said holding a skinned cat that he found by the dumpster.


	5. Chapter 5

The Impala drove on a road that looked like there reality. "Are we home?" Sam asked.

"I think so" Dean said looking around.

They drove over to a beach and Dean parked the car on the sand. They both sighed in relief that there home. But then they remembered that at home everything want to kill them, they groaned.

Sam and Dean got out and sat on the hood of the car. Dean got two beers from the cooler and handed one to Sam. "Thanks" Sam said taking it and taking a drink.

Dean nodded. Together they watched the water. When the sun went down a star stated blinking and coming down at them. They both watched it. As it started coming closer they realized it wasn't a star, but a giant cheese burger with someone sitting on top of it. "What the?" Sam started.

"Cas?" Dean asked straining his eyes looking at who was on top of it.

"DEAN!" Cas yelled apon his cheese burger. "You need to go back. Dib is casting demons out of hell into his world."

"How? And why are you riding a cheese burger?" Sam asked.

"Never mind that" Cas said as the cheese burger landed on the ground.

Castiel hopped off his cheese burger and went over to Sam and Dean and touched there foreheads. All three of them were teleported back to the weird dimension. Everyone was hiding in fear. "Something bad is gonna happen" Cas said looking around. "There are reapers everywhere"

74 hours earlier

Dib walked home. He saw a dog trying to jump over a fence, but got sucked into a swirling vortex. Dib sighed and walked the house. "Where you been?" Gaz asked eating a sandwich.

"Out hunting a demon" Dib said going to his room.

"A demon?" Gaz asked.

Dib nodded then went to his room. He went in his closet and took out a spray can and took out the paper with the devil's trap on it and painted it onto the floor of his room. When he finished Dib looked at it and smiled. "No demon will be getting in threw here without getting trapped."

The computer started buzzing and he looked over and saw Agent Dark Bootie on the screen, "Agent Moth Man, what is that on the ground? Are you practicing which craft?"

"What? No, it's called a devil's trap, it's for catching demons" Dib said looking at the devil's trap.

"And where did you get such a ridiculous idea from that from"

"These two guys whose names were Sam and Dean. They hunt and get rid of ghosts and demons and monsters and stuff like that! Zim's teleported exploded and they were teleported here! And they taught me a whole bunch of stuff"

"OK, but how do you know it works?"

"I saw them trap a demon in it"

Agent Dark Bootie nodded. "Well, show me if you catch one"

"OK" and then Agent Dark Bootie was disconnected.

A little while after Dib was lying on his bed reading a UFO'zean when Gaz kicked the door open. "DIB! Did you eat all the last muffin?"

"Well it was just sitting there and, you know, I couldn't resist" Dib said grinning slightly.

Gaz growled and tried to beat up Dib, but she couldn't move from where she was standing. She couldn't even get out of the circle on the ground. "WHAT! DIB WHAT IS THIS?"

Dib jumped off his bed and said excitedly, "Oh boy! It works!"

He turned on the floating the screen and yelled, "AGENT DARK BOOTIE! I COUGHT ONE!"

Agent Dark Bootie's face appeared. "Agent Moth Man, how do I know you caught one?"

"Watch, Gaz, why don't you come here?"

Gaz growled and tried to cross the line but got electrocuted. "Amazing" Agent Dark Bootie said. "I'll send someone over right away to deal with her."

Dib nodded. A bird hit his window and he jumped, causing a cup of acid on his desk to fall off and land on the edge of the circle. The acid burnt a hole on the edge of the circle and Gaz stepped out. She graved his neck and she said, "You'd be a more useful vessel than this girl" She opened her mouth and black smoke came rushing out and into Dib's. When it stopped Gaz fell to the ground and Dib blinked and his eyes were black. He turned to the computer and made it explode. Then Dib teleported out of the room…


	6. Chapter 6

Gaz becomes conscious and she looks at her cloths. In a high squeaky voice, she says, "Uh, like what am I wearing?"

She goes to her room and shrieks in fear on what her room looks like. "Uh, how could that demon like, do that to my room!"

Gaz starts throwing everything out the window. When she finished Gaz went over to Professor Membrane and asked, "Dad, can I have some money like, to go shopping?"

He turned around and said, "Daughter! What happened to your voice?"

Gaz shrugged. "Oh, all right, here" He said and handed her 200 dollars. "Here's 200 dollars for passing go"

"Like, Thanks" she said and smiled at him and walked to the mall.

When she got to the mall, Gaz walked to a girly store called Kakstkaljgqumnwgh. She came out in a light pink dress with a pink flower in her hair, and white shoes. "That's better" Gaz said and skipped around the mall.

Dib teleported to Zim's house. Zim was sitting on the sofa when Dib appeared out of no where. Zim was taken by surprised and threw his potato chips EVERYWHERE! "Scare you?" Dib asked in a British accent.

"Noooooooo" Zim said picking a potato chip out of his eye. "Why are you talking in an accent?"

"Because I'm not Dib anymore" He said grinning.

"Sure, and I'm not Zim, cause, I'M NORMAL!" Zim yelled falling up into his sealing fan.

GIR runs out of the wall and yells, "MASTER! ARE YOU OK?!"

"Yes GIR" Zim said falling back on the floor, "I'm fine"

Suddenly GIR zones out with a :O look on his face. And this is what GIR sees:

A large comet rushes down from the sky and crashes into the place in the Earth where GIR, Zim, and Dib are. It sinks far into the bottom pits of the earth and giant eyes come sprouting from the ground and starts sucking out everyone's souls. GIR is forced to be a slave of Masakgas the lead eye ball. Zim is forced to be Lkalyskjul's pet. And Dib is used as Cornel Dkaglg's target practice. Suddenly a giant space squid comes and swallow's the Earth.

GIR comes back and starts screaming, "WERE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Zim turns to Dib and says, "He was drinking a bottle of drain cleaner while watching the Final Destination movies, now he thinks he can predict the future"

"Well he's right about one thing" Dib says to Zim.

"What?" Zim asks.

"WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" GIR yells again.

"Ya, what the robot says" Dib says using his demon powers to twist Zim's insides.

Zim made a weird screeching sound that sounded like a mix of a girl screaming and a cat in heat. Everyone around the world turns to look at Zim with a 'wtf' look on there faces.

"Wow" Demon Dib sneered, "Your even more pathetic then Demon Dib thought you were"

Zim wanted to respond, but the pain he was in caused him to not be able to say anything. So he just lied there and yelped at times and hold his sides. "Guess you won't be the one taking over the planet" Demon Dib said with an evil laugh, "I'm gonna have it all end, starting with the rising of my father"

"You gonnaz make Professor Membrane-e rise into da air?" GIR asked tilting his head.

"What? No not my Dib's dad, my dad" The demon tried to explain.

GIR stood there with an expressionless face.

"You know, the devil, Lucifer?" Demon Dib said with an annoyed voice.

"Ohhhhh" GIR said, then had a spas attack.

"But" Zim managed to squeak out.

Demon Dib turned to Zim, he loosened his hold on him a bit and said, "But what?"

Zim took in a large gasp of air then spoke hoarsely, "But I'm the one who was suppose to take over this world, not some demon"

Demon Dib just grinned, "And what can you do to stop me?"

Zim weekly got up and said in a exhausted, painful voice, "This." The lasers sprout out of his pak and shot at Demon Dib. They all hit him and he fell to the ground covered in smoke and a bit charred.

Demon Dib's eyes flew open and he quickly got up, "Ow" he said wiping the black charred skin off of his face. He took off the cracked glasses and threw them on the ground. Most of Dib's scythe hair was burnt off. So now all that was left was a little stump of hair were it used to be.

Zim gasped, "How could that have destroyed you?"

Demon Dib laughed, "Destroyed Dib? Yes. Destroyed me? No. Those laser things can't kill me. Dib knows what can kill me, and most other demons. And so did those guys who teleported here before. But well, there gone" He said with a satisfied grin.

"So…Dib is dead?" Zim asked with his head tilted a bit.

Demon Dib nodded. "That's what I said.

"YES!" Zim yelled pumping his fists into the air. "VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

"But…" Demon Dib started.

"VICTORY!" Zim yelled again.

"…You…"

"ZIM IS VICTORIOUS!"

"CRAM IT!" Demon Dib yelled silencing Zim. "You may have Dib gone but I'm here"

"Who youz?" GIR asked wearing Dib's cracked glasses.

"My name is Unagro" He said to GIR.

"Unagro?" Zim asked, "What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Zim?" Unagro asked annoyed.

"Hey!" Zim yelled, "It is the name I was given when I was a little smeet. The machines programmed it into my pak, see my pak." Zim then turned around and pointed to his pak.

Unagro nodded and said "well lets see what happens when you don't have your pak." He snapped Dib's fingers and Zim's pak decinagrated.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Zim yelled falling to his knees running the ashes of his pak threw his fingers. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"Not so victorious now? Are you Zim" Unagro said evilly then teleported off to someplace.

GIR dropped Dib's glasses when he saw his master on the kneeling on the ground. "Master! Why you playing in dust?"

"That, demon thing" Zim spat, "Decinagrated my pak!"

GIR gasped, he knew what Zim's pak was and what it was for. "Can I help youz?"

"Do you have a pak just lying around for me to use?" Zim snapped at GIR.

GIR cupped his metal hands together and looked down at the ground with a tear falling from his eye, "No. Sorry master."

Zim's eyes softened and he said in a sweet voice, "It's gonna be OK GIR. Can you do something for me if I don't make it?"

GIR looked at Zim and said softly, "What is it?"

"If I die today, I want you to hop in the voot curser and leave. Go somewhere you can be safe and away from all of this. I don't want anything bad to happen to you GIR."

"Master, don't talk like dat, you'll live!" GIR yelled then burst into tears, "I won't let you die master! I love youz. I love youz so much!"

Zim gave GIR a hug, "I love you too GIR"


End file.
